My Random Version of the Mark of Athena
by PJatOFan17
Summary: This is a fanfic about the Mark of Athena. This has NOTHING to do with what i think will happen. Please read. Has some Percabeth scenes but is set after their reunion.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this has nothing to do with what I think will happen in the Mark of Athena it's just a fun thing I wrote from a random idea and i decided to post it on here. Enjoy:)**

**Chapter 1**

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled as she fell into Tartarus. The cold, scraping laughter of Kronos rang through the cavern.

"No!" Percy yelled. "This isn't right! You're supposed to be gone!"

"That's right little hero. I am supposed to be gone, but what's to stop me coming back now that my mother's awakening. She will come and get you and all your puny friends too." Kronos laughed again and the earth with him. It was one hack of an earthquake. Gaia's face appeared beside the entrance to Tartarus. Rocks came crashing down and Percy was left in darkness.

Percy sat up and banged his head on the bunk above him.

"Ow," he said rubbing his head. He was in the Fifth Cohort's bunkroom. It was early in the morning. Percy looked around. Everyone else was sleeping, no surprise, it was, like, three in the morning. Annabeth was snoring contentedly on the floor beside his bed. Percy bent down and tucked her blankets up around her shoulder so she wouldn't get cold. Annabeth smiled in her sleep. Percy returned the smile though he knew she couldn't see it.

"I've missed you, Wise Girl," he told her.

Annabeth had been offered a bed of her own in the First Cohort's bunkroom, but she turned it down so she could be with Percy.

Percy got dressed in the bathroom then went out up to his father Poseidon/Neptune, whatever you wanted to call him's temple. He sat on the steps outside and stared at the stars. He remembered Annabeth teaching him some of the constellations a few years back.

"Hey," said a voice.

Percy looked in the direction the voice came from. There was no one there. Percy's hand went to his pocket, reaching for his deadly weapon, his pen, Riptide.

"Calm down Seaweed Brain, It's only me."

Percy relaxed as Annabeth took off her New York Yankees invisibility cap.

"Almost forgot you had that," Percy said.

"Oh ha ha, very funny." Annabeth replied sarcastically. She came over and sat down next to him. He took her hand.

"You remember when you taught me some constellations?" Percy asked.

"Yeah and you kept calling the big dipper the giant chicken pot." Annabeth replied and cracked up laughing. Percy couldn't help but laugh with her.

When they stopped Annabeth asked "You OK Percy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied.

"Really?" Annabeth sounded like she wasn't convinced. Why'd she have to be so darn smart?

"Yeah," he lied.

"Percy, I know you. You're not fine. Tell me about it."

Percy sighed and told her about his dream. Annabeth was silent, thinking.

"Well, we do know one thing is absolutely certain, Kronos isn't coming back. Hermes said so himself." She finally said, though wavering slightly as she did.

"Then why was he in my dream?" Percy asked.

"I dunno Percy. Maybe you were just reliving other dreams or…or…" she left the sentence hanging. They sat in silence finally Annabeth said "You should tell Reyna, she deserves to know, you being co-praetors and all."

Annabeth had been rather gracious when she found out Percy was one of the camp Jupiter's Praetors. She didn't rage too much or try to stab Reyna with her celestial bonze knife. Jason on the other hand was furious with Reyna and the Camp for electing Percy praetor. Maybe it was the roman side of him breaking through or maybe it was that he really did feel betrayed. Anyway Jason didn't attack so that was a good sign and he's a nice guy so he calmed down pretty quick.

"At 3:30 in the morning?" Percy replied sarcastically.

"4:30"

"Whatever Wise Girl."

Annabeth stood up and offered her hand which she had pulled out of Percy's.

"Come on, time to wake up the other Roman leader," she said.

Percy took her hand and stood up.

O==] ::::::::::::::::

**Hope you enjoyed it. I'll post the next chapter as soon as i can.**


	2. Chapter 2

******A/N hey, so this here's the second chapter. Just a reminder for the people who've read my first chapter this is NOT what i think will happen in the Mark of Athena, it's just some random thing i did.**

**Chapter 2**

"Could it be that someone's messing with his mind-"

"No or else he'd be going crazy right now."

"Not necessarily…"

What if someone-"

"ENOUGH!" Reyna yelled.

They were in the _principia_ having a emergency meeting about Percy's dream. All the cohorts leaders were there and some of the people from Camp Half-Blood including Jason, Piper and Leo. Annabeth sat beside Percy at the d of the table.

"He is _not _going crazy; we are _not_ going to lock him away and under no circumstances are we going to hurt him," Reyna looked directly at Octavian as she said that. "What we are going to do is carry on as normal and if the dreams get any worse we will consult the auguries and then decide what to do. Got it?"

Everybody nodded.

"Alright, can everybody please leave now?"

Everybody got up ,except Percy, Annabeth and Reyna, and headed for the door.

"Wait Jason," Percy said. "You deserve to hear this too, as you are still one of the camp's Praetor's."

Percy and Jason had both settled on an agreement that they would both share the role of the Camp's second Praetor.

Jason stopped, hesitated, then left Piper and Leo and joined them again at the table.

"Percy," Reyna started. "You're sure you haven't had any more dreams before last night?"

"No, none. I swear last night's was the first one since my quest."

"Maybe it's nothing," Jason said. "Just a recap of other dreams."

"No." Annabeth said with surprising ferocity. "I think it was Gaia playing with Percy's mind. All our minds actually. She's distracting us, making us think there is a threat coming when there isn't-"

"But," Percy protested.

"No, think about it Percy. Hermes was clear that Kronos isn't strong enough to come back, that6 he isn't even strong enough to form a consciousness and even if he did it would be thousands of years from now. No I think Gaia's tricking us; toying with our emotions and making us relive our fear from the Titan War so we'd be weaker and easier to pick off. Kronos isn't coming back; it's just Gaia messing with us again."

When Annabeth finished her speech, there was silence until Percy said "Trust you to be the one to figure that out."

"Yeah, well, what do you guys think?" she asked.

"Well I think Annabeth makes a great point," Jason said.

"Yes I agree," Reyna said. "I think Annabeth's right and were just getting worried over nothing but we'll still keep an eye on things. Meeting adjourned."

O==] ::::::::::::::::


End file.
